Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (IBC)
'Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan' (''Philippines, Awake Already? of the Nation) is a Philippine morning show broadcast by IBC. The show premiered on January 27, 2014 and airs from Monday to Friday at 4:55-8:00am. It is also aired internationally thru Global IBC. Synopsis The main ingredient they have added every early morning show with the Kapinoy network is the live studio audience interaction and participation, have a look good and feel good every morning with your PGKNB barkada. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, IBC's feel-good morning show is meant to your daily television morning companion because it mixes hardliner news presentation with intelligent discussion by some of our country's brightest pool of broadcasters ever assembled for this format. Competed against long-time rivals Umagang Kay Ganda and Unang Hirit, it is a daily three hour newsmagazine program that aims to provide feel-good viewing habit a different kind of menu among early morning programs. News events are presented in conversational manner making it more interesting to watch and listen to. Segments that feature children's health, legal issues and everyday lifestyles are presented in a lighter approach that guarantees to educate and inform, as well as more appealing to the viewing public. The show also gives the useful tips and information as an average Filipino needs through the day about traffic, home living, travel, arts and culture, etc. There is also a dose of showbiz and entertainment news buzz, as well as topped with live guest performances from your favorite music artist for the day. Airing history Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? premiered on January 27, 2014 at 5:00 am, replacing ''Happy Morning Yehey''. The trio of veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza (the anchorman of the late-night newscast ''News Team 13''), Atty. Batas Mauricio and Randy David with PGKNB girls Cathy Eigenmann, Mariel Rodriguez and Dolly Anne Carvajal, and the Kapinoy physician Dr. Edwin Bien served as the main hosts. The IBC management and IBC Board of Directors conceptualized the morning show as the network's answer to ABS-CBN's ''Umagang Kay Ganda'' and GMA Network's ''Unang Hirit''. Rodriguez left the show on April 1, 2015 to transfrer to TV5 by joining the the morning talk show Happy Wife, Happy Life and she return to star in the fantaserye Kung Fu Fighting in June 1, 2015 before she eventually returned to ABS-CBN on December 2015. On April 6, 2015, Melanie Marquez separately joined the show, filling the vacancy created by the departure of Rodriguez. On January 18, 2016, as part of the major revamp of morning shows on IBC to boost up against our competition, the show revealed the title Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan with more feel-good habit that bridging the nation building and cater to the Filipino nation every morning with their power breakfast format. It unveil the theme song for the favorite newsmagazine show every morning for the nation, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, led by Jay, Atty. Batas, Randy, Dolly Anne and Dr. Edwin and recorded by Various Artists (Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Basil Valdez, Jessa Zaragoza, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Carol Banawa, Jose Mari Chan, Bituin Escalante, Noel Cabangon, Cooky Chua, Gino Padilla, Rachel Alejandro, Young JV, Anja Aguilar, Richard Reynoso, Janella Salvador, Sam Concepcion, Harana (Joseph Marco, Marlo Mortel, Michael Pangilinan, Bryan Santos), Jimmy Bondoc Monica Cuenco, Ebe Dancel, Kitchie Nadal, Ronnie Liang, Kiana Valenciano, Gerald Santos, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Mark Carpio, Alyssa Angeles, David Archuleta, Cherryz Mendoza, Abra, Grace Nono, Jett Pangan, Chito Miranda of Parokya Ni Edgar, Eraserheads, Andrew E., Lara Maigue, Aiza Seguerra, Shanne Velasco, Thyro Alfaro, Yumi Lacsamana, Josh Santana, Donnalyn Bartolome, Raymond Lauchengco, Roselle Nava, Jay Durias) donated their Filipino morning habit. The same day, Ryan Agoncillo, who returned to IBC in October 20, 2015, joined the show. Eigenmann, Agoncillo and Marquez are left the show on July 29, 2016. On August 1, 2016, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan downgraded into five host (Jay, Atty. Batas, Randy, Dolly Anne and Dr. Edwin). Hosts 'Current hosts' * Jay Sonza (2014-present) * Atty. Batas Mauricio (2014-present) * Randy David (2014-present) * Dolly Anne Carvajal (2014-present) * Dr. Edwin Bien (2014-present) 'Segment Host' Current * Minette Panganiban - MMDA Traffic Report * Harry Bayona - PAGASA Weather Forecast (June 1, 2015-present) * Hans Mortel * Tart Carlos * Vivieka Ravanes * Chef John Cu-Unjieng - Luto Ba Yan Former * Alvin Pura - PAGASA Weather Forecast (January 27, 2014-May 29, 2015) Former hosts *Cathy Eigenmann (2014-2016) *Mariel Rodriguez (2014-2015, returned to ABS-CBN) *Melanie Marquez (2015-2016) * Ryan Agoncillo (2016) Segments * IBC Weather Center - Weather Forecast from PAGASA (Harry Bayona). The weatherman of PGKNB delivering the latest weather updates. * Traffic On The Road - Traffic reports for your safe and speedy driving (Minette Panganiban) * Gising Na Balita - A Morning Newscast competing the two other morning news bulletins including'' Umagang Balita'' from Umagang Kay Ganda (aired on ABS-CBN) and Unang Balita from Unang Hirit (aired on GMA Network); anchored by Jay Sonza, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Randy David (5:45 considered as the main news bulletin of the morning show featuring national, international, regional, and showbiz news, 7:00 and 7:40 featuring more national, international and regional news). where they feature the latest news around the nation through their regional news group giving live feeds on what is happening or what happened on their places within 24 hours. They also deliver news that is currently happening outside the country. **''Presinto 13'' - Police Reports **''Ulat CCTV'' - CCTV Reports **''Provincial Round Up'' - Provincial/Regional News **''Global Round Up'' - World News **''Sports Page'' - Sports News *''Showbiz Chika'' - Entertainment news segment anchored by Dolly Anne Carvajal shares the latest showbiz news about your favorite Kapinoy stars. *''What's Up Doc?'' - Public service about health and medical issues (Dr. Edwin Bien), which features medical assistance and consultation with guest volunteer-doctors and specialists by those who are seeking medical help at home. *''Luto Ba Yan'' - Recipe of the Day (Dolly Anne Carvajal and Chef John Cu-Unjieng). *''Nanny Palengke'' - Market Price Watch (Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes) *''Itanong Mo Ang Batas'' - Legal issues with Atty. Batas Mauricio tackles problems in the rule of law. *''Phalibasa Pare'' - Hosted by Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio and Randy David *''Perform Ka Ba?'' - Interview of the live guest band/performer from your favorite music artist for the day, Awards and Nominations 'GCIC Innovative Awards' *1st GCIC Innovative Awards (Most Innovative Morning Program) - Won References See also * ‘Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?’ is IBC-13’s Newest Morning Show * IBC-13 brings feel-good morning habit with ‘Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?’ starts January 27 * Wake Up with IBC-13’s New Feel-Good Morning Habit ‘Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?’ * IBC-13'S JANELLA IN WONDERLAND WILL CHANGE PRIMETIME PROGRAMMING * Early morning feel-good invited to IBC-13's 'Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?' * IBC Needs to Improve its News and Sports Broadcasts * IBC-13 Summer Station ID 2015 – ‘Tag-Init, Tag-Lamig, Pinoy Summer Ang Dating’ * Ryan Agoncillo debuts on ‘Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?’ on Monday * IBC * List of Philippine television shows * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links * Program Site * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? on Facebook * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC News Category:Philippine news series Category:Filipino-language television programming Category:Breakfast television